The Baby of the World! WTF
by SinShu
Summary: Hiye I'm back. Naruto and the whole gang are back and bigger and better than ever. i rated it T but it may chang in the future. also it packed full with just about anything you can think of....


"Ok everybody we'll set up camp up here. Why don't we start by taking a bath in the nearby river for instance?" said Sakura while clapping her hands together. Today all of rookie nine, team Gai and the sand siblings are all on a mission to protect the new born child of the princess of the Demon and transport the new born back to Konoha safe and sound. It was a request that the great kids of Konoha would come, (aka the rookies). And if they come, the sand siblings (Temari and Kankuro) wanted to go too. But Gaara did not want to take part in this parade, but he was forced to by Naruto.

"Yea that sounds wonderful. What a youthful idea Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Lee. They had Left Konoha about two days after Christmas. Well because they wanted to spend it with their families. Off to the right, you could see the face of an unpleasant teenage boy(s). "Ok so as leader of this group, the girls should go and take a bath first and the rest of us should set up camp and collect firewood, doesn't that sound like a good plane?" Shikamaru asked. "Hell yea, I fine with that!" exclaimed both Sakura and Ino, "Yea or why not," were heard from Tenten and Temari. "…" was heard from Hinata.

"Ok it's settled then! Come on girls and let's go have fun!" shouted Ino. Ino led the way fallowed by the others. As soon as Hinata was out of sight, Kiba and Shino got to work. "Ok Shino this goes here and that goes there…" Kiba mumbled. "I know Kiba! And that goes over… ah damn it, Kiba control your dog for the last time." Shino said. Both Kiba and Shino were huddled in a tight circle and were not letting anybody see what they were doing. "Oi Kiba, Shino?" Naruto said. It was him who caught everybody's attention. "Yea like what in the world are you doing?" asked Kankuro.

"Shut up and let us get this done before they come back!" barked Kiba. He stopped what he was doing and growls quietly. This made everybody jump back. "Yo, dude just chill. We just wanted to see what you guys were doing. Nothing to get upset about right?" ask Chouji.

As Kiba settled down and got back to his business, the others did not. Each one of them had a big huge question mark floating over their heads. "So Shino would you like to tell me what in god's good name, what your guys are doing?" asked, no more like demanded to know by Shikamaru.

"Ok Kiba just add that letter there and were DONE!" said Shino and at the end Kiba.

As soon as both boys and Akamaru cleared out of the way, everybody could see the big, umm… small little party. "OH COOL CAKE!!!!!" Naruto screamed. He was about to dig into the cake but was stopped by a huge hand, made of sand. "Oh noooooooooo no no no no no no no NO Naruto! That is not just any cake this is for one special girls special day." Kiba said. "Oh and thanks Gaara of the hand." Shino said. "Hn…" was Gaara's response. Everybody else just swear drop. "So who exactly is this special girl and what is with her birthday? Why are you guys so secretive about it?"asked Neji.

"Well, it's for…." Kiba was caught off by Akamaru barking. "What is boy? Really! When! Oh shit, SHINO HIDE EVERYTHING NOW! THE GIRLS ARE COMING BACK! HURR!" Kiba shouted. Kiba and Shino got to work hiding everything, with the help of everybody of course. All the (guys minus Gaara) were lying dead on the ground. "Haha that's so funny Temar…. What the hell happened here? Were you guys having a sparring match without us? Now that's not very nice since you know that we want to join!" exclaimed Tenten. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Temari lined up and dog pilled all the guys. (Including Gaara).

Hinata on the other hand went off to unpack her stuff. "Hay wait everyone, what about the food for dinner?" said Lee. This stopped everyone from their fun. Sakura was on top of Naruto's back, Tenten had Neji and Chouji in head locks, Temari had Kankuro just about knocked out and was beating the shit out of Shikamaru, and Ino was working on lee, Kiba, Shino, and Gaara. (Not really. Gaara was in a sand dome about the whole time.)

Everyone thought for a second… "UH OH!" they all said. The girls got off of the guys and were rushing to find their stuff. "Damn it guys! You were only supposed to unpack your things, gather firewood, and collect some stuff for dinner!" Sakura gripped. "Well sorry but these two idiots were goofing around." Kiba said. He was pointing to Neji and Lee while talking.

It didn't take long before Neji and Lee were using Kiba as a punching bag. "And that's for calling us idiots! Idiot!" said Neji.

"Um…" a small voice was that interrupted their fun. "If..f y..you w..would like, I..I h..have s..some b..bentos i...if y..you l..like." squeaked the voice again. this caught everybody off guard. Everybody turned their attention over to Hinata who had the camp set up. "Ah Hinata-san! Thank you!" Ino and Sakura squealed together. Hinata had set up camp for everyone. "Hay Hinata-san, when did you set this up?" asked Temari.

"Um….w...w…when y…y…you all…l w…were f…fighting…"Hinata said. Everybody gathered around the nice cozy campfire. Hinata had brought out the bentos for them. "Um…h…here y…you go…o S…Sakura-san..n. Hinata gave Sakura a ….

You guess it, a cliff hanger!!! I'm so evil he he he…. Please R&R thanks.


End file.
